Team JALED
by 99 luffy
Summary: A story of a new team at Beacon and how they get along together with all of them being incredibly unique individuals starting with the formerly bullied, and going to the heavy metal and rock'n'roll fan. Rated M because cussing and gore will abound throughout this story.


**Just so everyone knows I'm trying something new out and writing in first person perspective, but unlike normal I am only going to use one characters perspective. I really just kinda want to try writing like this for a little bit. If this changes I will let you know later, for now though this will be my writing style.**

**Also this is my first chance to right in a while so please forgive me if it seems a little choppier than you like it. **

**I accept all forms of positive encouragement and feedback. If you write a flame know I'm just gonna skip over it like yesterday's leftovers.**

Chapter 1 Day 1

Finally! I had finally made it all the way here to Beacon even after all those years at Signal playing second fiddle and getting bullied for my own uselessness. All the while I built my masterpiece behind the scenes. The weapon that I had dreamed of since I first entered that miserable school. Unfortunately it took a very long time to build my _Crimson River_, a large eight barreled Gatling gun that had a blade that ran the length of the barrels and then continued for another inch or so. The barrels were each fed by a different dust cartridge. All the same I only used red explosive dust for _Crimson River_ because it was the only one that showed her real destructive nature, "and because I had a thing for fire and explosions." The gun was matched by the gauntlets I had built so I could fight in hand to hand combat in the event a fast opponent came at me and I couldn't keep up by using _Crimson River_. I came up with the idea after watching one Yang Xiao Long fight a very unfortunate man back at school. My gauntlets were called _Clutch_ and _Scythe_, because I always used _Clutch _for grabbing and _Scythe_ for cutting. I had even designed them for such events. To add a little too their lethality against the Grimm I had even added a few Dust compartments which I put white dust into so that I could freeze my opponents and get away in emergencies'.

However, due to the complexity of my weapon, I had had little time to socialize with the other students in any form other than when I was getting bullied for my "uselessness."

Which meant that today of all days, my day to tell the world that I had finally accomplished something, I was alone. I didn't have a single friend here, nor any family for that matter as they were all several years younger than me. But this would all change this year, I could feel it in my bones. I would finally have time to socialize and make friends! Oh the excitement that flowed through my veins as I looked around at all the people that were disembarking from the airship behind me. I had even dressed up for this occasion hoping that it would help me make some friends today. I had on a bright purple button up pin stripe shirt, and black slacks vest and tie. I finished this off by putting my most prized possession in my vest pocket; this being the pocket watch my parents bought for me when I first entered Signal. It was the a beautiful instrument made out of silver with a glass front once you opened the watch so that you could see inside to the gold gears that made it go tick. It was even engraved with my initials E. C. T. which stood for Ezekiel Cameron Taylor. The whole suit was made to fit me perfectly from my wide shoulders to athletic build, and finally to my legs which looked like I would probably love doing squats. Ironically I hated most lower body workouts with a passion though.

That's when I saw her though, the girl who had led the delinquents at signal in their never ending torment of me. Her name was Jacqueline, though most people just called her Jack for short. Jack was a moderately sized girl with Red hair that she always kept very short bordering on unfeminine even, with skin that was pale and freckled, and eyes that were the color of coal. So black were her eyes in fact that when she got mad at someone it almost seemed as though she was being possessed by a demon of sorts. Lucky for me Jack had other things on her mind today. So she didn't even notice me as she passed within a foot of me. I had hardly dared to breathe when she went by. She was well known to all as a very brutal and efficient fighter who knew how to draw out an opponent and then in their most vulnerable moment strike a near crippling blow.

As she left I grabbed my luggage and turned to leave so that I could get to orientation on time. It was as I turned though that something caught my eye. It was Ruby Rose with her Scythe out. I couldn't tell you how many times I had seen that weapon leave opponents in the ground. It was truly a masterpiece of weapon invention, and I couldn't help but admire the fact that she was so good at using it. It was then another thought struck me, What was Ruby doing here she was two years younger than Yang and I so she should still have been at Signal. Yet there she stood before me not twenty yards away. Before, I could think further on the subject though I turned back to the school and headed to orientation so that I wouldn't be late. I hadn't gone thirty steps when I heard an explosion behind me.

Now as I mentioned earlier I have a thing for explosions so I turned around to see what had happened only to find Ruby and another girl standing next to each other as the other girl with white hair berated Ruby for being so Useless and Incompetent. Not liking where this was going I turned back around to go help her out when I saw another girl with black hair walk up and somehow cause the white haired girl to stop her yammering and leave. What happened next though caught me off guard as I watched the black haired girl turn around and leave before Ruby could even thank her, as though what she did wasn't for Ruby so much as to shut up the white haired girl. With that done Ruby collapsed to the ground on her back and just stared up into the sky. So I walked over to offer her a hand up.

However, just as I got to her though another hand was placed in front of mine causing me to retract mine and stare over at the newcomer in curiosity. When I looked up though I almost started laughing, for there in front of me was a guy who had thrown up twice oat least on the airship to Beacon. However, remembering my years of being bullied at Signal allowed me to stop before I did something that I would regret later. So I simply took a step back and allowed him to help Ruby up.

Once she was standing she looked at both of us and said "Umm thanks again guys, but who are you guys?"

The other guy went first as he said "Hi I'm Jaune Arc." With that said he turned to me and shook my hand then he turned and shook Ruby's.

With that done I took my turn at introductions as I said "It's a pleasure to meet you guys my name is Ezekiel Taylor." After I finished I also shook Ruby's hand as I gave a nod of my head to Jaune.

Finally Ruby introduced herself to us, and with that all three of us turned towards Beacon to start what I hoped would be a very fun school life.


End file.
